


Son bébé... Sa précieuse... Sa magnifique... Chevy Impala 1967.

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chevy Impala 1967, Dean's Baby, Episode: s11e04 Baby (reference), Gen, Impala 1967, Light crack, laughing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Baby est blessée et que Dean doit la réparer... Disons juste qu'il n'y a que la réparation de Baby qui compte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son bébé... Sa précieuse... Sa magnifique... Chevy Impala 1967.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!  
> Voici un petit one-shot sur Dean et son précieux bébé (si, si, vous voyez de "qui" je veux parler).  
> J'espère que cela vous fera au moins sourire :)  
> Sur ce Bonne Lecture!

Lorsque Dean vit sa voiture dans un tel état, il oublia toute rationalité et s’exclama:

\- Oh non! Mais qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé mon précieux?

Sa voiture, son précieux, son bébé, sa magnifique (voire plus selon Dean) Chevy Impala 1967, était couverte de boue, les pneus étaient tous les quatre crevés (un était encore en train de se dégonfler), la vitre avant côté passager n’existait tout bonnement plus. Dean réalisa immédiatement:

\- Quel idiot! Mais quel idiot! Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de laisser l’ordinateur de Sammy dans la voiture? Pensa t-il à voix haute en frappant son front contre le toit de la voiture.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et appela Bobby pour que celui-ci amène une dépanneuse. Une fois que son bébé fut ramené au garage, Dean alla se changer dans des vêtements plus appropriés à la mécanique; son précieux devait retourner à son état premier le plus vite possible!  
Alors qu’il était en train de changer une des roues du véhicule, il eut la surprise de voir Sam arrivait derrière lui avec un grand sourire. Il entendit aussi Gabriel ricaner comme s’il n’y avait aucun lendemain.

\- Quoi ?! dit-il d’un ton sec comme s’il n’y avait aucune raison pour ces ricanements.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous en mini-short? Demanda Sam alors que Gabriel riait toujours.

\- Ah… ça… on est libre dans ce garage que je sache, non? Et continua ce qu’il était en train de faire.

Le reste de l’après-midi se passa plutôt calmement; le calme était seulement brisé de temps à autre par le rire bruyant de Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et/ou Kudos sont les bienvenus!  
> Aussi, si vous avez vu des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)


End file.
